Elf Wine
by ShinigamiAkira7
Summary: A little challenge between friends. Hope you enjoy. R and R. :)


**FIRST FANFIC AFTER LIVING 4 YEARS ON FF! ENJOY!**

**BTW, this takes place before the time Pippin looks inside the palantir.**

**Disclaimer: I happened to murder J.J. Tolkien all those years ago, was reincarnated, and am now the rightful owner of these beloved characters. Savvy?**

"I could."

"Not."

"I could."

"_Not._"

"If I say _I can_, it means _I bloody can_."

"Fine. Try one, Master Dwarf. "

"Oh so we're back to Masters are we? Well then, _Master Elf_, since you have no faith in my abilities, you can go challenge a flippin' Orc. I'm sure it'll keep you better company than I will."

Aragorn looked upon the only Elf and Dwarf in the room, grimacing as the blond one said something that resulted in the narrowing of the dwarf's eyebrows.

After the battle at Helm's Deep, the Gimli had made a ruckus saying 'The blasted Elf' had cheated, thus challenging him to a Drinking Duel – as Gimli had so rightly put – which was now the main event in the room, as of the moment.

Apparently, someone had stumbled upon some Elf wine down in the cellars – and promptly passed out after a few gulps. Word had reached the Elf's ears about a drink that happened to make men drop.

So happened, a few bottles ended up in the hands of a very happy Horselord – which were promptly snatched by the Dwarf – snatched by the Elf – back to the Dwarf – and so on, including the arguments coming from the pointy-eared creature, saying that the other would not be able to hold it in.

Which lead to the scene in hand.

"We'll see about that lad. Now hand the bottle over."

"You'll make a fool out of yourself, Gimli."

Gimli's patience was running on a thin thread. He needed something stronger – he wasn't a fool by all means, but he couldn't help think that this source of alcohol which had been kindly provided by the Men was too weak for him to get wasted. He wanted to get wasted.

And for that he'd need something stronger.

Deciding he'd be damned if he didn't get that bloody bottle of Elvish wine, he raised his empty glass in the air and bellowed;

"WHO WANTS A SHOW?"

That got a raise out of their audience. A majority of the bystanders raised their glasses and cheered. Gimli looked at him smugly. Legolas bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from grinning.

"Do not whine to me in the morning when you awake with a headache.

Gimli pushed his cup glass in the Elf's face eagerly, cheerfully stating he'd never whined in his life. Legolas smirked slightly, filling both their cups to the rim. He knew very well that Gimli was already half-drunk, while he was only slightly tipsy. They raised their cups, clanging them and chugged them down.

The small area quietened down a bit, clearly waiting for the Dwarf to drop dead – including the Elf.

After a few seconds ticked by, Gimli slowly put his glass down, smirking at the priceless look Legolas's face. He fought down the urge to guffaw loudly in the Elf's face. He reached his hand out towards another Elf-made bottle_, very slowly_, making sure each and every eye was on him. He filled his glass again and stopped before it reached his lips and raised an eyebrow.

"Bit your tongue off, lad?"

With a satisfied look at the look of utter disbelief on his rival's face, he calmly finished his cup.

The crowd erupted in cheers.

Aragorn was thankful he hadn't had anything in his mouth, fearing he would have choked on it at seeing his friend's face. It had gone beyond even the word _priceless._

_If Adar could see me now._

Knowing that his father was not going to suddenly pop out of nowhere, he decided he'd throw away his etiquette just this once. Half-snarling, he grabbed another pint and started drinking from the mouth of the bottle, smirking when the crowd roared. He threw the Dwarf a challenging look over the rim. Gimli grinned and snatched a bottle from Eomer, who was now betting money on the Axe Master with a few people. Legolas narrowed his eyes in disbelief when Aragorn joined him.

He was awarded with a grin.

"I warned you."

"_Does it look like I need a reminder, boy?"_

"_Seeing as I had warned you_," Copying his friend's tone," it would only be _fitting_ to keep reminding you till you get it through your _very thick dwarfish skull_, don't you think so?"

"Help me up, you spawn of _Sauron_."

With narrowed eyes, he helped Gimli up – and promptly let him fall again, not bothering to help him stand properly. He'd been rather amused when he found the Dwarf snuggled in between the two hobbits in the middle of the night. Their choice of position didn't help him either – they were all snuggled in a heap of legs and arms. Which, said limbs seemed to have been woken up with the falling of the-not-so-light Dwarf on them.

"_Watch it!"_

"Ow! Whats with all this hair?! Pippin, did you grow hairy branches?!"

"I'd say it's _you_, Merria – oh. Sorry Gimli."

Glaring at the sniggering Elf who'd walked out, Gimli got up with the help of the two hobbits. He cleared his throat.

"Well lads, fancy going to the kitchen? ….and help me with something too while we're at it…"

The Hobbits' looked at the Dwarf suspiciously. They blinked at the innocent look on his face, slowly matching his face. And with a somewhat mutual understanding of each other, they asked no questions as they marched to the kitchen.

Literally.

Legolas drowsily – for once – sat up straight, wondering what had woke him up. He looked around his surroundings carefully. Everything was as it was before he went to sleep. From what he could remember, anyway.

Including the glass with the water in it.

If he hadn't been drowsy, he would have sniffed it. But he remembered clearly filling the glass and putting it there himself. So happened he was drowsy.

And he blamed it on the bloody Dwarf and the bloody strong wine of his kin.

Spitting out the water – _vinegar_ – he could simply not understand how he didn't smell it.

They had mixed sugar in it.

And put some nice smell in it.

He couldn't fathom _what_ else was in there, praying to the Valar that it hadn't been poisoned.

He glared at the door, which was now wide opened, presenting the two troublemakers along with the Dwarf, laughing loud enough to wake many people.

Who were _not_ happy.

The three of them suddenly scampered in a hurry, and Legolas could hear footsteps coming. A man peeked inside and scowled at the Elf.

"We would appreciate it if you could keep it down a little. Even if _Elves,_" his scowl deepened," do not need sleep, we _Men_ do."

Legolas felt his jaw ticking slightly. "I assure you, you will not be disturbed again. I hope you enjoy the rest of the night." He gave the man a stiff nod and looked pointedly at the door. The man frowned fiercely and went back to where he came from, muttering about 'haughty Elves and whatnot'.

Calmly, he went back to his thin mattress and lay down, deciding he'd let the three of them worry over his behavior. He smirked slightly at their blank expressions and brought his sheet over his head, his eyes glazing over after a while.

Needless to say, the other three did not sleep well that night.


End file.
